DnD Ideas
Class Dragonborn tatistics Average Height: 6'2"–6'8" Average Weight: 220–320 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Cha, and either +2 Str or +2 Con Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Racial traits Dragonborn have the following racial traits. Dragonborn Fury When you’re bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. Draconic Heritage Your healing surge value is equal to one-quarter of your maximum hit points + your Constitution modifier. Dragonborn Racial Power You can use either dragon breath as a encounter power. Dragon Breath Dragonborn Racial Power As you open your mouth with a roar, the deadly power of your draconic kin blasts forth to engulf your foes. Encounter + Acid, Cold, Fire, Lightning, or Poison Minor Action Close blast 3 Requirement: None. Target: All creatures in area Attack: Strength + 2 vs. Reflex, Constitution + 2 vs Reflex, or Dexterity + 2 vs. Reflex Trigger: None. Hit: 1d6 + Constitution modifier damage. Increase to +4 bonus and 2d6 + Constitution modifier damage at 11th level, and to +6 bonus and 3d6+ Consititution modifier damage at 21st level. Special: When you create your character, choose Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity as the ability score you use when making attack rolls with this power. You also choose the power's damage type: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison. These two choices remain throughout your character's life and do not change the power's other effects. Dragonborn Wings Heroic Tier Feats Dragonborn Wings Dragonborn Prerequisites: Dragonborn, Str or Con 15 Benefits: You have a pair of wings. You gain the Dragonborn Jump power. This replaces your 2nd-level utility power. If you do not yet have a 2nd-level utility power you can replace the power when you gain it. Special: This feat must be taken at 1st level and cannot be retrained. Dragonborn Jump (Feat Power) With the aid of your wings, you are able to make incredible leaps. At-Will Move Action Personal Effect: You make a high jump or a long jump. Determine the DC of the Athletics check as though you had a running start. In addition, you gain an untyped bonus to the check equal to your level. Paragon Tier Feats: Dragonborn Flight Dragonborn Prerequisites: Dragonborn, Str or Con 15, Dragonborn Wings feat, 11th Level Benefit: You gain the Dragonborn Flight power. This power replaces Dragonborn Jump. Dragonborn Flight (Feat Power): Your wings beat and you take to the air. Daily Move Action Personal Effect: You gain a fly speed equal to your base speed, including any modifiers for armor or other encumbrance, until the end of your next turn or until you land, whichever comes first. As part of the action of using this power, you may fly up to your speed, and must move at least two squares. While airborne, you cannot shift or make Opportunity Attacks. You are considered a clumsy flier, giving you a -4 penalty to attack rolls and defenses while you are airborne. Sustain Move: To sustain this power, you must spend a move action and move at least two squares in flight. If you land, the power immediately ends. If you do not spend a move action to sustain this power, you crash at the end of your turn and the power ends. Easy Dragonborn Flight Dragonborn: Prerequisites: Dragonborn, Str or Con 15, Dragonborn Wings feat, Dragonborn Flight feat power Benefit: Your Dragonborn Flight power becomes an Encounter power. Improved Dragonborn Flight Dragonborn: Prerequisites: Dragonborn, Str or Con 15, Dragonborn Wings feat, Dragonborn Flight feat power Benefit: You are no longer considered a clumsy flier when using your Dragonborn Flight power. Epic Tier Feats: Effortless Dragonborn Flight Dragonborn Prerequisites: Dragonborn, Str or Con 15, Dragonborn Wings feat, Dragonborn Flight feat power, Easy Dragonborn Flight feat Benefit: Your Dragonborn Flight power becomes an At-Will power. Perfected Dragonborn Flight Dragonborn Prerequisites: Dragonborn, Str or Con 15, Dragonborn Wings feat, Dragonborn Flight feat power, Improved Dragonborn Flight feat Benefit: When using your Dragonborn Flight power, you can hover, meaning you no longer have to move a minimum number of squares to activate the power, and the Sustain entry changes to “Sustain Free: This power is automatically sustained until you land or crash. No action is required on your part.” You may also shift and make Opportunity Attacks while in flight. Tiefling tatistics Average Height: 5´ 6˝–6´ 2˝ Average Weight: 140–230 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Charisma, and +2 Intelligence either +2 Constitution or +2 IntelligenceHotFK:270 Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Choice of one other Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Special Bloodhunt: You gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied foes. Fire Resistance: You have resist fire 5 + one-half your level. Infernal Wrath: You can use infernal wrath as an encounter power. Infernal wrath tiefling racial power Encounter Keywords: fire free action Range:Close burst 10 Trigger: an enemy within this power's range hits you Target: the triggering enemy Effect: "The target takes 1d6 + Intelligence or Charisma modifier fire damage. "Level 11: 2d6 + Intelligence or Charisma modifier fire damage. "Level 21: 3d6 + Intelligence or Charisma modifier fire damage." Changeling Statistics Average Height: 5´ 7˝–6´ 0˝ Average Weight: 120–160 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Charisma, and +2 Dexterity or +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Common Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Insight Special *Shapechanger: You are a shapechanger; you can alter your appearance. As such, you are subject to effects and conditions that affect shapechangers. *Mental Defense: You have a +1 racial bonus to Will. *Change Shape: You can use changeling disguise as an at-will power. *Changeling Trick: You can use changeling trick as an encounter power Category:Onup147 Category:DnD